Part of me wishes you well,the other wants u dead
by DiannaAgron'sPersonalSexDrive
Summary: what happens when, because of a murder, a cop and mafia member come face to face? read to find out! R&R PLZ!
1. the beginning

A/N: well hello everybody

A/N: well hello everybody! I was once xxthisismylastresortxx but I changed it so don't think this is a totally different author and that there's something fucked up about your comp! Woot! Anyways, here's the 411 about this fic! This story is about death note, obviously, but it includes new characters and it also has my best friend and I as the main characters! Okies. My name in this fic is Rizzo (like my real life nickname), and I have dirty blond hair. and my friend's name is jinx. All right, now that I made it clear who we are and made your lives much easier, on with 'Part of me wishes you well, while the other wants you dead'!!

Chapter 1

Tokyo, Japan, December 25th, 2019

It was not all calm and well in Tokyo, the rain pouring down bucketful upon bucketful, the lightning flashing and thrashing with thunder as a side dish. It seemed to most as pre-apocalypse, not Christmas. Children were at home crying their eyes out because they, being as smart as they were, knew that Santa was as much an idiot as to come to Tokyo in this fucking downpour. And no matter how much or what way their parents pleaded, there was no way in fuck that they would get their kids to shut the hell up. Already 5 mothers and 17 fathers were arrested for the murder of their wailing children. And it is at one of these houses that our story begins…

"Kane, You've got to be fucking kidding me…" a dirty blond cop stated as she stepped onto the crime scene. It was horrible. A woman's corpse was open and guts all out, a permanent expression of shock on her face. And the other corpse was that of the male child. His corpse was by the door was so heavily mutilated that it was impossible to examine him to see if there was any trace of the killer's fingerprints. As for the cop, She was of tall stature, thin, well built, with muscles here and there, and a six-pack to boot. And, at age 18, she could kick anybody's ass. The male cop examining the woman's corpse was her chief and didn't appreciate it that the only thing out of kids these days was pure profanity. Sighing he shook his head and looked over to meet the girl's crystal blue eyes. Her gaze unsteadily flew from the woman to the child and then to her chief, who delivered his scolding with no sympathy in his voice.

"Rizzo, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't appreciate profanity at a crime scene!" his voice was a medium level baritone, which went well with his George clooney haircut and thin-but-old body. His features were precise and piercing, although Rizzo thought his face made him look like a professional stalker with no interest in women whatsoever.

"God, St. Kane! Excuse me for being human…geez" Rizzo muttered under her breath as she went around the scene.

-4 Days later-

Rizzo shook her head as she paced the police department's lab. "So…. you mean to tell me that the kid killed his mom and committed suicide?" the scientist nodded as she ran up the file on her computer. Rizzo slightly leaned over the scientist to get a better view. The file contained all kinds of complicated shit. Fingerprints, blood stains, and murder weapon analysis. It turns out that the kid killed his mom and himself with a desert eagle found at the crime scene. Apparently the kid bought it out of another kid's hands. The 'other' kid bought it from an apparent dangerous mafia member.

"This has no reason to it!" the scientist exclaimed, frustrated that no matter how she looked at it she didn't know who made it. Rizzo, on the other hand, froze when she saw the desert eagle light up the LCD computer screen. Cursing, she ran out, grabbed her leather jacket, and left the building.

She knew who made the gun

And it was somebody she hadn't confronted in a while

_JINX!_

A/N;hello, sorry for the short chappie! The story I'll be longer! 


	2. broken friendships

A/n: HELLO again

**A/n: HELLO again! I'm here keeping y'all posted with this fic! In this chapter, we'll get to see who jinx is, her relation to Rizzo, and where she is now! Oh! And just so you know, I am also against keeping Brittany spears alive! Lol, jk all you 'hit me baby one more time' fans! I liked it too, back when it came out! Anyways, I know im stalling a bit, so…ON WITH THE STORY! **

**-**Chapter 2-

Meanwhile, as Rizzo went off in her search for Jinx, somewhere on an uncharted island near Japan, the most wanted woman alive herself was relaxing and sipping on her sapphire martini, taking in the slow, crashing crystal blue waves and the deep smell of ocean that flew into her nostrils. The sky was clear as clear can be except for a few stray cirrus clouds here and there. Overall, it was a bright, sunny day…. and jinx hated it! She lounged on a bamboo lounge chair underneath the shade of a well-built bamboo umbrella that stood 8ft tall. She was as pale as paper, short, black hair brushing against her defined cheekbones. Her body was…. average….not chiseled…not fat. Just…average.

"Hey, miss murder can I talk to you?" a male voice spoke behind her chair. Without even looking, she knew who it was. Mello, her fellow mafia member and unofficial "boyfriend" so to speak. Taking a sip of her martini, she slowly rose from her chair and turned to face her chocolate-loving 'amigo'

"Haha, very funny. Now, what do you want?" jinx snapped, throwing an icy glare at the now-trembling mello. She froze instantly. She knew why he was shaking like that. Oh shit, she couldn't believe it. It pissed her off. Greatly. Grabbing his neck, she spun him around and threw him on the beach chair to her left. The chair crashed onto the cool sand with a muffled thud. Mello let out a shaky breath he didn't know he held. Jinx kneed him in the gut and moved her face just inches from his. Mello smirked slightly "what? Are you gonna make out with me now?" she kneed him harder, causing him to release a sharp breath and groan loudly.

"Tell me…. mello…. that you did not leave the desert eagles at the crime scene…" the words came out of her throat like a 1000 pound fat guy trying to fit into a size2 bikini. Mello gulped, giggled slightly, but after earning a stern look from jinx, he stopped. Looking into her deep onyx eyes, he nodded slowly. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," she swore as she removed herself and let mello breathe finally." YOU LEFT THE GUNS AT THE FUCKING SCENE OF THE FUCKING CRIME!? WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU KNOW WHAT!? Rizzo's PROBABABLY ON HER WAY HERE NOW!!" she looked at him, a pissed off look all over her face. Mello, on the other hand, was confused. Who was Rizzo?

"Uh…. jinxy?"

"What?" she spat, giving him the evil eye.

"Who's Rizzo??" he inquired, giving her a sincerely confused look

"She's…my ex best friend." Jinx sighed, looking over at mello. Memories flooded into her brain right then and there, how she met Rizzo, their friendship, and how it all ended…

-Flashback, 7 years ago-

There was a muffled thud as an 11 year-old jinx was thrown head first into the sand at the local orphanage. Spitting it out, she slowly turned herself to the right and tried using her right arm to push herself up, but was pushed back down again by the three guys that she owed money to.

"c'mon, ya Goth freak! Where's the money you owe us, huh? Where's the money! It's been 2 weeks already and we been real patient and stuff!" jinx groaned and slowly sat upright, nodding as she did so. "Don't worry lenis, jack, and…. will, I'll give you the money, I swear!" they shook their heads as lenis, the leader, reared back his right fist as he was aiming for her face.

"We've given ya long enough, time to pay for-"

"Oomph! Ugh! Ow!!" they collapsed face first in front of her, big red bumps on each one of their heads. Jinx looked down in astonishment. What the hell just happened? Looking up, she noticed a girl wearing aviator glasses and holding a massive metal bat in her hands.

"Well, well, well! Looks like lenis and the gang get beat up by a girl…again." Her voice was full of authority, the kind that a bully would have…but, she didn't look like a bully. Lenis and his gang immediately stood up at the sound of her voice, trembling as they do so. Will and jack, upon taking sight of the furious blond, ran away as fast as they could. Lenis turned around and shouted after them,

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HER!! SHE'S FUCKING BIONIC!!" from his accent, it was obvious that he was Italian, or of Italian decent. Slowly, he turned, facing her, and laughed. "Ok…im gone now." He ran out of sight, faster than sonic the hedgehog himself.

"Hey…thanks! You really saved my butt!" jinx said, extending her hand. The girl took it and helped her upright.

"No problem, lenis is a real asshole. I don't think he'll bother you anymore about the money you owe him. By the way, my name's Shane, but people call me Rizzo around here." They shook hands.

"Rizzo. Neat name. Mine's jinx"

"Cool. Hey, want to go get an ice cream?"

"Sure!"

-End of flashback-

"Wow…so, why aren't you guys friends anymore?" mello asked as he sat down next to jinx, who had taken a seat.

"Long story. Anyway, I can't say because we have to pack up and leave." Jinx stood up and dragged mello down to the beach house where matt, another mafia member, was waiting. God, it was going to be a long day.

**A/N-wow…you'll find out why they're not friends anymore in the next chapter! Read and review! I like reviews! If u review, ill giv u a cookie.**


End file.
